


How Not to Review a Pokédex

by SweetTaffy



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, PWP, basically yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 13:50:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1650911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetTaffy/pseuds/SweetTaffy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Augustine just wants to get some work done. Lysandre's got another idea. Serena and Calem are clueless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Not to Review a Pokédex

Augustine Sycamore really does wonder how he gets into these situations.

He's sitting behind his desk checking over Serena and Calem's Pokédexes, his cheeks flushed red and his teeth on his lip. The poor professor is trying so hard not to make a single sound, because underneath his desk there's a very enthusiastic Lysandre mouthing his cock.

Sure, he'd said he'd wanted to do something spontaneous, but this?

Serena tilted her head at the professor, her expression one of concern. “Professor? Are you alright?”

It takes him a moment to collect his voice, and when he does, he makes sure to keep it unwavering. “Yes,” He cleared his throat, “Yes, I'm fine. It's just a bit warm in here.” He feels Lysandre smirk against him, feels that tongue lap over the head.

“Maybe you should turn the AC on,” Calem suggested, and he even started walking toward the device itself. Augustine nearly panicked.

“No, no! I can't turn the AC on. I--” He had to think up an excuse. Augustine glanced around the room for a quick moment. “I have Pokémon eggs in here. The room needs to stay warm.” Good enough. He spread his legs further apart as Lysandre took him just barely into his mouth, teasing.

A few more button presses and one Pokédex was done, and he closed it with a swift movement and grabbed Calem's. Serena raised a brow. “Aren't you going to tell me how I did?”

“Ah, yes!” Augustine's voice came out with a short gasp, and he hoped it sounded like one of surprise. Lysandre wrapped his fingers around him. “You-- You've got a fairly good amount in C... Central Kalos,” He pressed his foot against Lysandre. “Coastal looks wonderful, only five more to go there!”

“And the Mountain dex...?” Serena sounded impatient.

“That one's very great as well, Serena! You even caught a Goomy – I'm proud of you!” Lysandre chose that moment to inch in closer and move his hand in time with his tongue, slowing down when he felt Augustine tense up.

“Calem,” Augustine said, trying not to choke on his words as he searched the dex, “You're-- Lacking, in Central, but Coastal looks phenomenal.” It took concentration to get the words out and not whimper as Lysandre worked his cock. “And you caught a Gible – A personal favorite of mine. Wonderful!” He coughed to cover up his gasp.

He slid the Pokédexes across the desk and the trainers took them once again, both eying the professor strangely. Augustine simply smiled and hoped his cheeks weren't too red as they walked away.

“Have a great day!” He called out, and they stopped to wave goodbye.

One, two three footsteps...

Their steps were nearing the elevator. Lysandre was starting to push his chair back.

Four, five six...

The elevator's doors let out a ding as the trainers stepped inside, unaware of what was going on in the nearby room.

The doors shut with a click and he pushed his chair away from his desk, watching as Lysandre followed after him and took his cock back into his mouth, that wonderful hot mouth and he could now concentrate on the feeling of Lysandre's tongue and lips and oh he swore he felt his beard brush against him.

“God,” He gasped out, hands quickly threading into Lysandre's wild mane of hair, “Do you realize what you do to me?” His hips bucked forward in his chair and Lysandre moved with him, expecting it, and managed to keep himself from choking.

He adjusted himself to fit his foot between Lysandre's legs, rubbing against his crotch. Lysandre groaned and Augustine tilted his head back, the rumbling in Lysandre's throat only adding to his pleasure.  Augustine's eyes were closed and he focused entirely on the feeling of Lysandre's mouth around him.

That talented, talented mouth took him as deep as he could, and Augustine swore he was going to simply die from the way that Lysandre knew exactly how to work him, just how to pull away and lick, run his thumb over the head of his cock. He looked back down, and just the sight of a red-faced, obedient Lysandre was almost enough to finish him off. He was panting and clutching at Lysandre's hair, practically forcing the other man to take him all the way once more.

His foot pressed harder against Lysandre's crotch and it caused him to moan and push his hips into the pressure Augustine provided him with. He looked up at the professor and met his eyes and there was no way Augustine could hold himself back anymore. His hips bucked forward again and he cried out, eyes shutting as his orgasm wracked his body.

Lysandre tried to swallow, he did – but he couldn't help that some of the professor's seed had gotten into his beard and when he stood on shaky legs Augustine couldn't help but think that it was quite possibly the most attractive thing he'd seen in a long time.

He had to catch his breath before he could do anything else, but Lysandre was already leaning forward to kiss him and grab his hand. Augustine's hand was guided to Lysandre's fly and he undid it as quickly as he could, taking hold of Lysandre's cock and pumping, loving the groans spilling from the man's lips. The fact that he was already so aroused from getting Augustine off meant that Lysandre came in no time at all, shutting his eyes as he groaned.

There was a comfortable silence for a few long moments, only their breath heard between them.

And then Augustine felt a wetness seeping onto his skin, “Ugh, you got it all over my shirt!”

Trust Augustine Sycamore to ruin the moment.

 


End file.
